Blog użytkownika:Wercia7/Przyjaciele
Info: *Czasy współczesne *Zupełnie inny sposób pisania, bo narrator trzecioosobowy i… ehh w czasie czytania zrozumiecie. *Czkawka, Astrid, Śledzik, Bliźniaki, Sączysmark i Heather mają po 16 lat- ale wyglądają jak w RTTE. Włosy, twarze. Wiecie o co chodzi. *Przepraszam za błędy orto, gramatyczne, albo jakiekolwiek się pojawią. Zwracajcie mi uwagę. *Zostawcie po sobie znać w komentarzach. Możecie rzucać pomysły na rozdziały. Chętnie będę brała pod uwagę pomysły. ''Szczerość to podstawa'' Zaczął się zupełnie nowy dzień. Słońce świeciło, ptaszki śpiewały na gałęzi ciesząc się tym, że kot śpiący na parapecie ich nie zjadł. Nie miał na to szansy, gdyż okno było zamknięte i mógł jedynie wlepiać swoje czujne zielone oczy w wróbla. To kocie spojrzenie jasno ostrzegało ptaka, że jeśli jego pan otworzy okno, a zawsze przed wyjściem je otwierał, on dorwie śpiewaka w kilka sekund. A mimo tego ptak nadal działał na nerwy kotu. Chłopak o brązowej czuprynie właśnie wyszedł z łazienki trzymając przy uchu komórkę. Mówił coś do osoby po przeciwnej stronie i jednocześnie zapinał pasek od spodni. Kot odwrócił głowę obserwując przyjaciela. Rozglądał się za czymś po pokoju, a po jego minie widać było wyraźnie, że jest zdenerwowany i się spieszy. Rozłączył się i schował komórkę do kieszeni spodni. Wsunął na siebie czerwoną koszulkę i podwiną rękawy. Jego wzrok poleciał na budzik stojący na szafce nocnej. Godzina świadczyła o tym, że jeśli za pięć minut nie wyjdzie z domu, nie zdąży na autobus, a jeśli nie zdąży na autobus, będzie musiał pojechać rowerem, a to oznaczało spóźnienie na lekcję. Pierwszą lekcję w tym roku. Przeklął pod nosem najciszej jak mógł zawiązując sznurówki. Chwycił plecak i ruszył biegiem do drzwi, kiedy kot miauknął zwracając swoją osobę. Wrócił się odsłonił okno i podrapał kociaka za uchem. Zamruczał, chłopak się uśmiechnął i wybiegł ze swojego pokoju z prędkością światła. Kociak o sierści czarnej jak smoła uśmiechnął się dumnie. Spojrzenie skierował na wróbla, który zamilkł od momentu, gdy szyba podniosła się w górę. Wzrok dachowca jasno mówił, żeby ofiara szykowała się do ucieczki. Dwie dziewczyny stały przy szafkach. W zasadzie jedna. Pierwsza, skupiała swoje niebieskie oczy na ludziach chodzących w prawo i w lewo zmierzających do klas na lekcje. Ta druga siedziała pod szafką i opierała głowę o udo przyjaciółki wbijając zielone spojrzenie przed siebie. Heather: '''Spóźnimy się na lekcję. '''Astrid: '''Tak. '''Heather: '''Przeze mnie. '''Astrid: '''Tak. Podniosła na blondynkę spojrzenie. Ona patrzyła na nią z góry z wypisanym na twarzy uśmiechem. Spuściła rękę w dół, by ta z dołu mogła ją pochwycić. Spróbowała wstać. Spróbowała, poślizgnęła się i wyladowała plecami na zimnej podłodze. '''Heather: '''Astrid, pomóż. Złapała brunetkę za ręce i z całych sił pociągnęła do pozycji stojącej. Westchnęła i otrzepała spodnie. Uśmiechnęły się do siebie i już chwilę później powędrowały w tym samym kierunku, niekoniecznie w tym samym celu, co inni uczniowie. '''Astrid: '''Heather? '''Heather: '''Skarbie? '''Astrid: '''Myślisz, że ta szkoła przejdzie do historii jeśli ktoś puści ją z dymem? '''Heather: '''Myślę, że ty i twój pomysł o zrujnowaniu tego budynku sprawi, że ty przejdziesz do historii, bo dyrektor cię wyrzuci o ile wszyscy nie zginiemy pod gruzami. Uśmiechnęły się do siebie znacząco. Weszły do klasy. Wszystkie ławki były pozajmowane przez uczniów i tylko te drugie i pierwsze puste. Dlaczego? Bo najbliżej nauczyciela. Niebieskooka stanęła opierając się o jedną z tylnych ławek. Spojrzała ostro na jakąś dziewczynę w swetrze i okularach. '''Astrid: '''Zajęłaś moje miejsce. Przerażona okularnica już zaczęła zbierać książki i zeszyty z ławki, kiedy ktoś za blondynką stanął i użył głosu. '''Pyskacz: '''Panienka Hofferson usiądzie z przodu, zaraz naprzeciw mojego biurka. Astrid odwróciła się. Jej groźna mina złagodniała, kiedy zobaczyła osobę przeszkadzającą jej w dyskusji z inną dziewczyną. '''Pyskacz: '''Spóźniłaś się na moją lekcję. Dokuczasz koleżance. Już pierwszego dnia brudzisz swoją nową kartę. '''Heather: '''Jaką kartę? '''Astrid: '''Pewnie dostanę uwagę do dziennika albo coś w tym stylu. '''Pyskacz: Widzisz, otóż nie. Położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i wolnym krokiem żółwia poprowadził do ławki. Pyskacz: Zaczynamy nowy rok szkolny, nowe życie, nowe doświadczenia. Lepsze decyzje, mądrzejsze myślenie, godne pochwały zachowanie. Dlatego, pokaż nam wszystkim, że nawet zbuntowana Astrid potrafi być grzeczną uczennicą, która usiądzie w ławce i nie będzie przeszkadzać. Już wystarczy, że muszę się użerać z kolonami. Astrid: '''Mówi pan o nich? Wskazała palcem na rodzeństwo, niemal identyczne. Oboje o blond włosach, tym samym wzroście i tą samą długością włosów. Charakter mieli również taki sam. Różnili się tylko jednym. Imionami i płcią. Ich imiona to Mieczyk i Szpadka. Dziewczyna jest trzy minuty młodsza od brata. Ona ma bladoniebieskie oczy, a on szaroniebieskie. Gdyby ubrali się tak samo, gdyby stali do kogoś plecami, nie w sposób ich rozróżnić. '''Pyskacz: Tak. Astrid wzruszyła ramionami zrezygnowana i usiadła na miejscu. Pyskacz stanął na środku klasy po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko do uczniów. Jak miło było widzieć wszystkich razem w jednym miejscu, gdzie wchłania się wiedzę i zawiera znajomości na długie lata. Pyskacz: '''Pewnie zastanawiacie się, co robimy w klasie, a nie na sali gimnastycznej. Przecież jestem wf-istą. Powinienem prowadzić zajęcia sportowe, a nie pozwalać wam siedzieć na krzesłach i odpoczywać. '''Heather: '''Niech nam pan uwierzy, dla nas to też nie jest odpoczynek. '''Astrid: '''Właśnie. Mamy zupełnie inne miejsca i sposoby na odpoczywanie. '''Sączysmark: '''Ale bądźmy szczerzy. Tkwienie w tej klasie nie jest takie złe. Każdy odwrócił zdziwiony wzrok na bruneta. Żuł gumę. '''Sączysmark: '''Hej, mam naprawdę piękne widoki. Puścił oczko do Heather i Astrid. Obie wzdrygnęły się odwracając wzrok. '''Astrid: '''Znowu on. '''Sączysmark: '''Przyznaj, że tęskniłaś. '''Astrid: Mogę mu coś zrobić? Spytała nauczyciela. Pyskacz zerknął na Sączysmarka siedzącego po prawej stronie blondynki. Uśmiechał się w ten swój sposób, który uważał za najlepszy do podrywu. Pyskacz: '''Smarku. '''Sączysmark: '''Kocha mnie. '''Astrid: '''Dręczy mnie tym od przedszkola. Heather położyła jej dłoń na ręce. '''Heather: '''Tym razem nie zburzysz mu wierzy z klocków. '''Astrid: Prawda. Posłała mu znienawidzone spojrzenie, ale on nadal się uśmiechał. Pyskacz: '''Wypluj gumę do żucia. Sączysmark otworzył usta. '''Pyskacz: Do kosza! Sączysmark: 'Jest za daleko. '''Heather: '''To połknij. Zrobił co poradziła. Ona i Astrid spojrzały na chłopaka w małym zaskoczeniu, przy czym jęknęły z obrzydzeniem. '''Mieczyk: '''Jelita ci się posklejają. Smark odwrócił wzrok za siebie. Ławka za nim była zajęta przez grubszego blondyna o zielonych oczach, zakrytymi okularami. Osłonił twarz odkładając książkę do chemii na blat. '''Sączysmark: '''Bredzi? 'Śledzik: '''No pewnie. Straszą cię. '''Sączysmark: '''Ha, ciołki matołki! '''Szpadka: Prawie nam uwierzyłeś, a to czyni z ciebie idiotę. Uczniowie wybuchli śmiechem razem z Pyskaczem. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a w progu stanął chłopak. Miał rdzawo brązowe włosy w nieładzie. Zielone oczy błyszczały jak dwa szmaragdy, a zakłopotana mina dodawała mu jeszcze większego uroku. Pyskacz: Kim jesteś? Nie wiem kim jesteś. Nowy: '''Jestem Czkawka Haddock z San Diego w Kalifornii. '''Pyskacz: '''Oho, nowy uczeń. '''Czkawka: Tak jest. Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Pyskacz: '''Może przedstaw się klasie. Jeśli nie zamierzasz od nas odejść, spędzisz z nami najbliższe cztery lata. Pyskacz oparł się o biurko. Pokazał ruchem ręki, by szatyn się odwrócił do pozostałych. Z niepewnością uśmiechnął się i stanął przed ludźmi w swoim wieku. '''Czkawka: Cześć, jestem Czkawka. Astrid: '''Słyszeliśmy. Powiedz nam więcej. Uśmiechnął się. Mimo, że blondynka powiedziała to złośliwie by zawstydzić nowego, on i tak nie wziął sobie tego do siebie. '''Czkawka: Mam szesnaście lat. Sączysmark: '''Popatrz, my też. Ten sam rocznik w jednej klasie. '''Czkawka: Ja… eh hehe… Pyskacz: Jakie masz zainteresowania? Czkawka: 'Lubię rysować. '''Pyskacz: 'Świetnie. Może zapiszesz się na zajęcia sztuki do Profesor Atali? '''Czkawka: '''Zastanowię się. Pyskacz nic nie mówiąc wskazał wolne miejsce za Astrid. Chłopak usiadł w ławce nic nie mówiąc. Miał nadzieję, że nie przeszkodził w czymś ważnym. '''Sączysmark: '''Skąd takie głupie imię? Rzucił do Czkawki, ale on zamiast coś odpowiedzieć zacisnął usta. '''Astrid: Nie głupsze od twojego. Twoje można zmieniać i wciąż będzie miało to samo znaczenie, Sączyglucie. Sączysmark: Co jest? Wiesz, że tego nienawidzę. Astrid: '''A ty doskonale wiesz, że ja nienawidzę ciebie. '''Sączysmark: '''Jesteś niemiła. '''Heather, Śledzik i Bliźniaki: '''Jest szczera! Sączysmark zamilkł przyklejając do twarzy urażenie. Astrid z poczuła tryumf. Przybiła żółwika z Heather. '''Pyskacz: Dobrze, wiecie, lub też nie, ale w tym roku i przez następne lata, jestem waszym wychowawcą. Więc, żeby nie było nie ma szans na lenistwo. Chyba, że i ja będę wykończony robotą, to wtedy możecie sobie po pstrykać w tych waszych komórkach. Mieczyk: '''Jest pan teraz zmęczony? '''Pyskacz: '''Nie. '''Szpadka: A teraz? Pyskacz: 'Nie. 'Śledzik: Wiem! Zróbmy test z wiedzy ogólnej! Uczniowie jak i nauczyciele skierowali oczy ku blondynowi. Heather: 'Śledzik. 'Śledzik: Słucham cię. Heather: '''Nie proponuj tego co proponujesz, bo zjedzą cię tu żywcem. Przełknął ślinę, gdy zobaczył wzrok rówieśników i odwrócił wzrok na wychowawcę, który właśnie odwrócił szczęśliwy wzrok od zegara. '''Pyskacz: '''Zatem, zróbmy tak. Lekcja kończy się za pięć minut… '''Astrid: Co za szczęście. Pyskacz: '''Więc, wy zajmijcie się sobą, a ja uzupełnię obecność. Pyskacz usiadł za biurkiem. Otworzył dziennik i zajął tym co nauczyciel ma w zwyczaju, a uczniowie tym co lubili najbardziej. Rozmową. '''Astrid: Hej, nowy! Jak ci mówić? Przystojniaku czy Słodziaku? Uśmiechnął się szerzej. I ona nie ukrywała uśmiechu, którym obdarowywała przyjaciół. Czkawka: '''Jestem, Czkawka. '''Astrid: '''Wiem. Przedstawiasz się trzeci raz. Pytałam o coś zupełnie innego. '''Czkawka: Hehe, Słodziak brzmi uroczo. Astrid: '''Będę ci mówić Czkawka. Jego uśmiech nie zmalał. '''Czkawka: A ty jak się nazywasz? Astrid: Astrid Hofferson. Wyciągnął do niej rękę, a ta ze zdziwieniem zrobiła to samo. Uścisnął jej dłoń. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a ona poczuła jak coś ciepłego rozpływa się wewnątrz niej. Astrid: '''Dlaczego, Dragon High? '''Heather: '''Dlaczego nie? Berk to najlepsza miejscówka do życia. '''Astrid: '''Chce się przeprowadzić do Kalifornii. '''Heather: '''Prawda. Powiedz, słońce świeci tam jaśniej i jest tak pięknie jak mówią? '''Czkawka: '''Jasne. Jest słonecznie i pięknie. '''Heather: '''Pakujemy się? '''Astrid: '''Nie dzisiaj. Nie jutro. Do osiemnastki brat nie wypuści cię poza granice Kolorado. '''Heather: '''Fakt. Ale mogę się szwendać po całym Berk. '''Astrid: Ze mną. Heather: Wszędzie. Astrid: '''I zawsze. Obie się zaśmiały. Astrid odchyliła się do tyłu na krześle wpadając głową na kolana przyjaciółki. Czkawka nie mógł się nie uśmiechać, gdy przed oczami miał scenę największej i najszczerszej przyjaźni. '''Czkawka: Długo się znacie? Heather: Od zawsze. Śledzik: '''Od pierwszej klasy podstawówki. Zrobiły psikusa Sączysmarkowi. Do dzisiaj nie zapomniał o tym zdarzeniu. '''Sączysmark: Podłożyły mi pierdzącą poduszkę. Wszyscy lali ze mnie przez tydzień. 'Mieczyk: '''A on zamiast odpłacić jej tym samym, zaczął się za nią uganiać. '''Szpadka: 'Żałosne i urocze jednocześnie. Czkawka postarał się nie roześmiać. '''Szpadka: '''Co robisz po szkole? '''Czkawka: '''Nic konkretnego. '''Astrid: '''Pójdziesz z nami. '''Heather: '''Do Sunshine. '''Mieczyk: '''Ulubionej kawiarni. '''Szpadka: '''Mają tam najlepsze ciastka w mieście. '''Czkawka: '''Czemu nie. Uśmiechnęli się. Dzwonek zadzwonił dając znać, że czas na przerwę. Ten dzień zapowiadał się bardzo przyjemnie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania